Un sort de plus, un ennemi de moins
by Raven's Queen
Summary: Que se passe - t - il pendant la grande bataille dans la tête d'Hermione Granger ? Elle se bat certes, mais se bat - elle pour la bonne cause ? Si vous voulez mon avis, Drago Malfoy y est très certainement pour quelque chose ... Un OS sur la grande bataille, venez jeter un coup d'oeil !


Salut les gens ! Ceci est ma première fic, ou mon premier OS, plutôt … La première histoire que je publie sur fanfiction ! Mon profil n'est pas complet du tout, autant vous dire que j'ai en fait créé mon compte le soir même

N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, çà me motivera énormément ! Une review, rien qu'une petite review, pour me dire du positif, aussi bien que du négatif ! Je ne suis pas là pour faire LE texte parfait, mais pour m'améliorer. Alors si vous voulez m'encourager, une review ! :D

Les personnages appartiennent bien entendu à JK Rowling.

OooO

Elle se battait. Elle se battait, et elle voyait. Quand elle se battait, elle était comme dans un état second, elle voyait tout au centuple, ressentait tout au centuple. Elle repassait sa vie, ces deux dernières années, oui, celles – là même qu'elle appelait maintenant sa vie, inlassablement en boucle. Combien de sortilèges de mort, déjà ?

Un sort de plus, un ennemi de moins. Cela ferait une belle chanson. Et elle fût reprise. Un espoir ? Elle chanta tout de même, lui donnant vie, à cet espoir. Pour eux, c'était l'espoir de vaincre le mal. Pour elle, s'était l'espoir de le vaincre, _lui_. Lui qui haintait ses pensées, ses journées, ses nuits aussi. Et elle resterait farouche. Elle resterait là. Jusqu'au dernier cri, jusqu'au dernier souffle. La dernière larme, la dernière prière. Oh oui, qu'elle en avait fait, des prières. Elle disait croire en lui, en Dieu. Mais elle savait, au fond d'elle-même, que son Dieu, son Apollon, était trop faible, trop lâche pour que l'on puisse croire en lui. Il était quelque part ici, dans ce foutoir, ce bordel, cette bataille. Mais elle le retrouverait, son amour, son chéri, et elle lui ferait ressentir, tout ce que lui, lui avait fait ressentir. Elle sécherait ces larmes, ces larmes qui coulaient, qui ne s'épuisaient pas, depuis des heures. Elle lui ferait une mort, une mort rapide, une belle mort. A lui, l'élu de son cœur, l'élu de son âme. Elle le consumerait, comme lui la consumait, de ses caresses, de se mots durs, de tout son être. Il ne méritait que çà. Il l'avait fuit, elle l'avait cherché, trouvé. Elle l'avait fuit, mais il n'avait rien fait. Oh que non, il n'avait rien fait. Elle était revenue toute seule à lui. Cette relation sans queue ni tête, ils y avaient trouvé une rime. Celui qui aimerait l'autre le plus, celui qui tuerait l'autre le mieux.

Elle ne se battait plus que pour le rejoindre. Oh non, elle avait arrêté, çà, de se battre avec Harry, depuis la mort de Dumbledore. Depuis ce jour, depuis cette rencontre, depuis cette nuit. Cette nuit magique. Ils n'avaient pas eu besoin de mots, ni quoi que ce soit, elle pouvait lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert, et lui … ah lui, c'était la même chose. Deux animaux, qui se jettaient dessus, brûlés par le désir, les pupilles dilatées de plaisir.

- Un sort de plus, un ennemi de moins.

Elle sourit. En fait, si, il y en avait de l'espoir, elle devait juste le cerner, le comprendre, l'apprivoiser, l'avoir en sa faveur. Sans lui, la vie serait plus simple, plus facile, et elle gagnerait cette foutue guerre. Sans lui. Sans lui. Sans lui, elle serait heureuse. Elle le haïssait. Le haïssait de l'aimer, le haïssait pour l'aimer. Et lui qui prenait un malin plaisir à la détruire. Mais elle, elle s'y prêtait volontiers, à ce jeu. Se détruire pour mieux s'aimer. Que c'est romantique, n'est ce pas ? Et comment.

Et elle le vit. Là, lancer un sort à droite. Lancer un sort à gauche. Se battre avec les siens, le lâche.

- Un sort de plus, un ennemi de moins.

Mais il chantait. Leur chanson. Avec sa grâce légendaire, ses cheveux platines emmélés, son air toujours hautain et suffisant, sa grâce légendaire, toujours.

D'un même accord, un même mouvement de corps, ils se faisaient face, se regardaient, au milieu de la guerre. Déconnecté du monde extérieur ? Non, ce serait trop beau. Eh oui, ils l'avaient entendu, le dernier vers de la chanson, le dernier espoir récompensé. Le seigneur des ténèbres, disparu. La guerre était finie, mais pas pour eux, pas encore.

Et elle gagna, bien sûr. Son audace, son courage, eurent raison de lui. Il lâcha sa baguette, la regardait dans les yeux. Lui la lâchait, elle la levait.

Un murmure. Le sort à peine prononcé, fatal. Mais quelque chose clochait. Si il mourrait, elle, serait libre, libre de profiter de la vie. Mais non, quelque chose clochait. Il lui souriait, fier.

- Tu croyais t'en tirer comme çà, chérie ?

Non, elle ne croyait pas. Et elle aurait dû savoir. Elle sût, quand il s'effondra. On ne peut pas tuer son âme sœur. Avec tous ces ouvrages qu'elle avait dévoré sur le sujet, et elle ne s'était pas rapellée. Quand il s'effondra, elle s'effondra, elle aussi. Heureuse, malheureuse, peu importe. Avec lui.

OooO

Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'à la fin ! On se reverra très certainement pour une prochaine fic que je commence très bientôt !

Heihjyop, Raven's Queen.


End file.
